projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Top Ten Scariest Retro Enemies (From Non-Horror Games)
For Halloween, Jared counts down the scariest characters from non-horror games. Synopsis Jared plays in the dark. There have only been a few games that have terrified Jared over the years. Pixels were scarier. Some things still terrified Jared until this day, and none of them are from horror games. 10. Death - Gauntlet 2. '''Jared played a lot of Gauntlet 2. He never beat it because he had much better things to do. Death hunts you down more than anything else in the game. He points his scary finger at the player. If he touches the player, it makes one of the worst noises Jared has ever heard in a video game. Killing death is not easy. You either exit the stage or die. Sometimes there are four deaths, and sometimes you get trapped between death and a dragon place. Death provides a more psychological scare than the jump scares of today. '''9. Baron von Blubba - Bubble Bobble. '''Bubble Bobble is one of the cutest games ever made. The enemies are adorable. You spit bubbles. How can this game be spooky? Run out of time. The music goes faster, enemies go ape-shit. The game starts to pressure you. Still taking too long makes Baron von Bubba appear. A ghost starts chasing you to tell you to hurry up and pressure you. Still taking too long makes him go twice as fast. '''8. Wall Master - The Legend of Zelda. '''Things that scare Jared the most aren't necessarily the monsters, but the consequences. Zelda had one monster that taunt Zelda players til this day. After walking into an empty room, the wall masters appear. The gross, grabby hand motion makes them the worst. The gross hand puts you back to the start of the dungeon. '''7. Giant Baby - Zombies Ate My Neighbors. Zombies ate my Neighbors has a lot of scary monsters like chainsaw men that can cut through walls, the axe baby is vicious and bursts into flames. The scariest enemies is a ten-foot tall fast baby that makes him creepy. To finish this stage, you must kill him. He will stomp you to death! 6. The yeti - Ski Free. Ski Free was on every Windows machine in the early 90's. It was a dope game for doing tricks and running into people. The suddenly, the yeti appears and eats the player! 5. Water - Sonic series. Jared isn't much of a Sonic fan these days, but he enjoyed the Genesis games. The most terrifying thing that anyone has ever had to deal with. You're having a good time running, Tails is worthless, when suddenly, Sonic falls into water. The countdown combined with the terrifying music. Change your wake up alarm to this music. You will never wake up late ever again. 4. The ghost - Swords and Serpents. Swords and Serpents wasn't half bad. Jared was obsessed with this game when he was young. The sprites are very detailed. Most of them didn't spook Jared. The skill that the character was dead was more scarier. A lady ghost with a pretty face appears until it turns into a skeleton. Jared was lulled into a false sense of security! If that doesn't scare you, it takes five separate password screens to get save the game! Wooo! 3. The Sun - Super Mario Bros 2. Why do Mario games have some of the most scariest enemies? Phanto from Mario 2, the piano from Mario 64. Jared was afraid of Big Bertha from Mario 3. Nothing is as terrifying as an enemy that only appears twice. The sun tries to kill you, and he is pissed! The angry face and swooping makes you lose your cool! (That was a pun!) Jared thought the sun was just supposed to be terrifying at first. Jared has always wondered if it is possible to kill the sun. He kills it with a turtle shell, and stops global warming! 2. Gaigus - Earthbound. Earthbound is a weird game. The final battle gets weird. Gaigus cannot be described. The face scrolls in the background and static transitions. It is unsettling. The end boss is actually intimidating due to its presence. Jared wants to go back to burgers and snakes. He laughs at a Mr. Saturn. 1. Sinistar - Sinistar. Games were simpler back in the day. He put coins in the arcade machine, and was then warned 'Beware, I live!' Suddenly, Sinistar appears. Sinistar introduces himself after Jared already did. He hunts you down after he is built, and he taunts you. After taking him down to just a face, he still haunts the player. Jared forgot the ghost from Daggerfall. Jared is sure of others that he missed. Jared might be the only one who didn't put a crappy jump scare in his video. Jared asks if the viewer is sitting there waiting for a jump-scare, when Sinistar appears screaming again! Category:Top Tens Category:Videos